Poisoned Sweets
by TheWierdButNotInsane
Summary: When an unknown force harms the young Earl Phantomhive, how is a mere butler even able to retaliate? The answer to that question is simple and easy. You make them taste the flames of hell. An RP that randomly occured on Omegle.


**_The following work is an RP That has only been edited for grammar. Nothing else has been changed. Carry on._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. If I did I wouldn't be writing for this website._**

* * *

"Young Master, is everything alright? I heard a noise..." Sebastian called, knocking lightly on the study door before slipping inside. The lamps burned low without anyone to tend them, and his Master sat slumped over his desk.

"My Lord...?"

"Ugh Sebastian my head hurts like the devil!", the young boy complained. He rested his head gingerly upon the desk between his arms.

"Perhaps you should lay down for a bit. You're looking awfully pale as well..." Sebastian muttered, studying his Master. He quickly peeled off a glove and felt the boy's forehead - It burned against the demon's icy skin.

"And a fever as well..."

The boy's midnight eyes closed in frustration and fatigue. He groaned in pain and leaned into the touch of his demon butler, appreciating the cool feel of the man's fingers against his face.

"It must have been that bloody cake..." he murmured

"Cake, My Lord? I don't remember serving you any cake today- you'd asked for French Silk Pie instead..." Sebastian said, politely reclaiming his hand and putting his glove back on.

The young earl glared at his butler.

"Don't be a fool Sebastian! You clearly served me that strawberry cake for afternoon tea today. I am just sick, not daft."

Sebastian looked down at his master, concerned.

"I'm sorry, I don't recall that. And even if I did serve you a cake, why would I poison it?" Sebastian asked, slightly hurt.

"It isn't as though any of the other bumbling servants could have made anything on par with my cooking."

The young earl shivered slightly, paying no heed to his servant's narcissistic remark. The room around him began spinning lightly and he felt a bout of nausea claw at his stomach.

"Urgh", slipped from his slender lips and he fell forward on his desk, blacking out completely.

"Y-Young Master?" Sebastian shook him, "Can you hear me?" He pushed him back in his chair to get a better look at him. He checked his pulse - it was slowed somewhat, but was still beating steadily. He breathed in shallow, ragged breaths that just barely moved his chest. Sebastian sighed - he was alive, just unconscious. Sebastian picked him up carefully and carried him to his bedroom; if nothing else, he could at least make him more comfortable until he woke. On the way up, he passed Mey-Rin, ordering her and the other servants to scour the estate for what was left of the strawberry cake.

He felt heavy as if someone had encased his entire body within a sheet and had thrown him into a pool of heated water. He felt as if he couldn't breathe and the young boy had to fight for each breath. He opened and closed his eyes and saw nothing. Terror struck his heart and he thrashed about, trying to defend himself from unknown monsters. Hands tried to subdue him but he would have none of it. He kicked and screamed. Ciel begged inwardly for an escape from this hell.

Sebastian laid him carefully on the bed, fluffing up the pillows and laying a thin blanket over him. Worried, he stayed nearby, waiting for something, anything to happen. His head snapped up hopefully as the boy's body began to twitch.

"Young Master...?" Sebastian called softly. He didn't respond however, and the twitching and thrashing became more violent. Sebastian sat on the edge of the bed next to his Master, carefully avoiding the thrashing arms. Not knowing what else to do without any idea of what was causing this, he simply stayed close by and attempted to soothe him.

Ciel heard someone call to him and his head snapped in that general direction. At last! A savior! He stretched out his arms towards that velvety voice, the only source of his comfort. His heart thumped rapidly as he felt willowy arms encase his body and stroke his air tenderly. He began to calm down but other voices, the voices of those that had stolen him from his parents, continued to torment and ridicule him.

Sebastian stroked his Master's cheek silently.

"Young Master, shh...I'm here..." He sighed. "I vowed I would protect you...and I failed. I apologize, My lord...Punish me however you see fit, you only have to wake up first..."

He looked at him sadly. Suddenly the boy's head snapped towards him, murmuring something he couldn't quite make out. Encouraged by this, he slid closer, pulling him into an embrace and stroking his hair softly. "I will have to try harder. I will not let anything happen to you, Young Master..." He muttered, unsure if it was for the boy's benefit, or for his own...No, that was preposterous. Of course not.

The voices began to fade away and a blessed silence enveloped Ciel's mind. He released the tension that was wrought throughout his entire body and he snuggled in close the icy mass that cradled him like a new born babe. His body was on fire but this Antarctic being that held him was relaxing and comforting. He felt the heat recede and instead a pleasant cooling sensation wrapped around his entire being.

Sebastian rocked them gently back and forth as the thrashing and groaning quickly calmed. His Master seemed to curl up in his arms, trying to snuggle closer. He finally seemed comfortable resting his head on Sebastian's chest. Chuckling quietly, he laid back, careful not to disturb the boy again. Looking down at him, he almost looked like he'd simply fallen asleep there.

All at once the dream world that Ciel had inhabited for a brief moment seemed to melt away and disappear. The heavy feeling that had been present before receded and the boy felt himself returning to blissfull reality. His eyes fluttered open and closed as he tried to regain his composure and as his azure eyes opened, he found himself gazing into twin pools claret eyes.

"S-Se-Sebastian?"

The scarlet eyes widened slightly. "Ah, you're awake!" Sebastian fought to keep the almost tired smile off his face. "Are you feeling better, My Lord?" he asked, not able (or, though he didn't want to admit it, willing) to move.

Ciel groaned and looked about the room. "I feel s-ss-so weak...what happened?" The boy looked towards the older man, willing him to answer his questions.

"You collapsed at your desk, My Lord. I brought you here to try to make you more comfortable, but you seemed to get more agitated. You wouldn't calm down so I thought I would try to soothe you. Which was apparently quite effective." he said.

Ciel's face blanched as he realized the current physical position that he was in. He was encased in his butler's arms, a position that would certainly mortify his Aunt Frances if she ever caught wind of what had occurred. He felt his cheeks flame in embarrassment and he attempted to pull out of his butler's cold embrace.

"Let go of me!" he fumed. A new sudden energy flared throughout his entire body. "I am not a child to be coddled so!"

Sebastian flinched ever-so-slightly, but let him go. He sat up, clearing his throat.

"Back to normal, I see." He muttered to himself, looking away.

"You should rest for a while longer, My Lord. You might risk another attack otherwise." He said stiffly.

Ciel saw the grimace that marred his butler's face for a mere instant and felt like a fool. He realized that he had just hurt his loyal servant and he felt an urge to at least acknowledge the fact that his butler had just helped himself through quite the ordeal. He weakly raised his body to where he was resting upon his knees and he reached out and grasped his butler's sleeve. He looked at the man straight in the eye and whispered a sincere "Thank you."

Sebastian chuckled faintly, raising an eyebrow.

"Thanking a servant, My Lord? I only did what any decent butler should." He said, smiling a little despite his words.

"Can I get you anything? Something to drink, perhaps? You should stay hydrated, you've been sweating an awful lot..."

Ciel wrinkled his nose in distaste and turned away from the butler. He arranged himself carefully within his bed, pointedly ignoring the remark. He closed his eyes and laid into the pillows.

"Yes bring me some tea, I don't care for whatever kind it is, but for the lord's sake not hot tea."

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian said quietly, bowing. He left, returning a few moments later with a glass of iced tea.

"Considering your last encounter with sweets, I made sure to go easy on the sugar as well." He said, handing him the glass.

Once again Ciel wrinkled his nose in distaste and took a careful, grudging sip of the beverage.

"It tastes like brown water, but it will do for now.", He declared, turning toward his butler. He swirled the dark liquid around in his glass a couple of times, not looking at Sebastian.

"Have you any idea how this sudden illness came to be?"

"Not yet. I've had the servants look for whatever is left of the cake you mentioned, but they haven't found anything. I'd have done it myself, but..." Sebastian trailed off for a moment. "...You were more important." Sebastian said carefully, hoping he chose his words well. "I assume there was some sort of poison in it - you were fine until the time you claimed I served it to you."

Ciel's eyebrows rose for a slight moment as he stared into his cup of tea.

"Interesting. Now that I think back on it, the slice of cake wasn't exactly served by you..."

Sebastian cocked his head to the side curiously.

"Who gave it to you, then?" He asked, before a smirk spread across his face.

"Surely I've told you not to eat candy from strangers, Young Master..." he teased halfheartedly.

The young boy sneered and glared at his butler.

"Of course not, the cake did not come from a stranger. It was in my study when I entered the room in order to do some paperwork."

"I don't often leave things in your study, My Lord." Sebastian said. "Who might have left it? A client? I would have known if someone tried to sneak into the manor unannounced. And I doubt any of the servants would have done it, even if they had the skill to make something of the sort."

Ciel's face hardened. "How could it have been placed there? Sebastian tell me, is there any sort or creature or being that can undermine the senses of someone of your nature?"

"They would either have to be incredibly strong or incredibly clever. An immortal, perhaps. Certainly not a human. Half-breeds can be difficult to track as well, but only because their power is so weak compared to a full demon." Sebastian thought aloud. "Have you been making more supernatural enemies while I wasn't looking, My Lord?"

Ciel took another sip of his tea. "Not that I know of, even though I am in the habit of making quite a few foes, I don't recall insulting anyone recently. Sebastain, I believe that the plate that I ate the cake off of is still in my study." He looked towards his butler." Perhaps that is what you can use in order to further cement whoever this person might be."

"Yes, My Lord. It should help quite a bit." Sebastian bowed and left, returning with the unfamiliar piece of china and a golden fork that had been set next to it. Turning it over in his hand, he studied it. "If I am not mistaken, this belongs to the Trancy's..."Sebastian said irritably, trying to remember what could have had him distracted enough to let Claude slip past him like that. This was another ploy to steal his Master's soul, no doubt.

Ciel took the plate from his butler's slender hands and examined the china. "Yes it seems to be the Earl Trancy's preferred Wedgewood china. Why would he have me poisoned though?" He twirled the plate in his hands. "This is most unlike that irrational earl", he thought.

"Perhaps it wasn't the mad earl..." Sebastian said quietly, still lost in his thoughts.

Ciel's eyes narrowed.

"What on earth do you mean, Sebastian? Of course it is Trancy, The evidence is clear and he is the only one I know who would do something as strange as this."

* * *

**_Hallo Everyone! Hope you enjoy this short little tidbit of writing._**

**_ If I may, I would like to ask a favor of all you charming people out there. You see this Fic is the result of an amazing unknown Sebastian RPer that I stumbled upon while derping on . They started the RP and I sort of tagged along as Ciel(hopefully he is in character enough). Sadly, The chat box disconnected and I have no way of contacting that person again. This means that the fic can never be finished if unless I magically stumble upon them somehow. If you guys could read the fic and possibly share on your Tumblrs or something or if you are the Sebastian Rper, Please contact me so that this lovely little peice can be finished!_**

**_Thanks Bunches!_**


End file.
